Assumption Malfunction
by Fluffy Nouget
Summary: Kurt is admittedly the one who gets the ball rolling with his desire to know about Wes's love life. Blaine and David just happen to follow along and the three of them realize along the way that assumptions aren't always correct. WesxOC, mentions of Klaine


**Ohmygod, it's my first ever Glee fic! What a strange, yet brillant new world! There are slight mentions of Klaine (I really hope to write something purely Klaine one day, I just don't feel that I could do them justice right now), so I went with my second favorite character, Wes. I know; there's almost nothing about him in the show, but eh, a girl can always dream, right? **

****

**A/N at End**

* * *

"Hey Blaine?"

"Hmm?" The older boy responded without lifting his eyes from the page of his biology book.

"Wes has a girlfriend, right?" At this Blaine did look up and eyed his boyfriend with a confused look.

"What brought this up?" He questioned with drawn brows. The younger boy smiled sheepishly and ran a hand along his bangs to straighten them out; a nervous habit.

"It's just…well…" Kurt seemed unable to put into words what he had been thinking about in his head, "it's just you told me when we first met he had a girlfriend, and ever since then he's briefly mentioned her, but we've yet to actually see her." He finished with a shrug and downcast eyes. Blaine gave a light chuckle before pushing his textbook away and further down in his lap.

"Wes is a special case." He explained simply, as though that was all that needed to be said.

"Special…how?" Kurt felt bad for prying into his friend's love life, but ever since his and Blaine's double date with David and his girlfriend last weekend, he had begun to grow curious. Kurt had, of course, extended the invite to Wes and his significant other, but the other boy had simply declined with a sad smile and a forlorn glance at his phone.

Kurt had initially thought that maybe Wes and his gal pal had broken up or had had a spat in which neither were on speaking terms with the other, but that didn't seem to be the case as proven yesterday evening.

.:oOo:.

_The four of them were bunkered down in David and Wes's room seeing as they had all the basic requirements for life at Dalton: mini-fridge, microwave, and of course the latest game station. Blaine and Kurt were on David's bed trying their best to be as discreet as possible about their cuddling. Though their friends knew about their relationship and had assured them numerous times that it didn't bother them, Kurt was still hesitant about any form of PDA._

_It was just as Kurt was settling himself even further into Blaine's side that Wes's phone vibrated across his nightstand, promptly causing the head Warbler to pause the game and plunge the room into silence. It was only after the Kung Fu Fighting ringtone began playing that Wes frowned and turned back to the game, muttering 'false alarm' under his breath. From there they resumed their gaming._

_Kurt, having no clue as to what had just happened, looked up to Blaine for some sort of explanation. The older boy only smiled and shook his head, clearly saying I'll tell you later. Kurt, satisfied with this answer, turned back to the not-so exciting race of Mario Kart and fell further into Blaine's side only to jump as Wes's phone sounded once again, only this time a rather different ringtone filled the silence._

_Kurt vaguely recognized it from some TV commercial…Cocoa Cola maybe? Or for some car?_

_He didn't have much time to think about it due to Wes's frantic scrambling to pull himself out of the bean bag chair he had practically sunken down into and his flailing around to grab his phone. Not much sooner the small tune ended as he slid his finger across the screen to answer, motioning to the three of them that he'd be right back as he left the room._

_David had simply laughed as the door drifted shut and exchanged a look with Blaine, who simply smiled, apparently in the know._

_Kurt was left utterly confused and never did get an explanation from his boyfriend._

.:oOo:.

"What I meant to say," Blaine smiled gently, "is that Wes's relationship is a bit more complicated than most." Kurt looked at him blankly before realizing that they had been in the middle of talking about Wes.

"Oh." He said simply with a small shake of his head; he was clearly still stuck in his thoughts.

"That's an understatement." Blaine laughed slightly as he re-propped himself against Kurt's bed.

"I don't mean to pry, I was just curious…" Kurt blushed as he chanced a glance at Blaine, who was smiling knowingly back at him.

"I figured as much. I don't know how many times I've had to explain this to others." He sighed with a small frown, causing Kurt to feel somewhat guilty. He raised his head to stop Blaine before he could even begin.

"You don't need to explain and I don't need to know. This is Wes' business and if he wants to tell me, he will. It's not my place to know everything just because I'm curious." Kurt explained matter-of-factly to a very amused Blaine.

"This is why I love you." The older boy replied, leaning over to peck his boyfriend on the cheek.

Kurt merely blushed even deeper and forced himself not to think about Wes and his seemingly 'complicated than most' relationship.

It really wasn't his place to know.

…well that's what he kept telling himself, at least.

* * *

The morning after his study session with Blaine, Kurt found himself still as curious about Wes's girlfriend as the night before, in not more. He couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason the whole situation just fascinated him.

Outside of the strict rules and mannerisms of Warblers and Dalton itself, Wes was just like any teenage boy: he liked girls, loved junk food and video games, was slightly clumsy, liked gross things, and ate more than any human should. Not to mention his pretty lazy dress code that consisted mostly of jeans, hoodies, and T-shirts that would someday be the death of one Kurt Hummel.

The guy wasn't half bad looking either, something Kurt had noted in passing upon first meeting the asian boy for the first time when spying.

So why, for all things holy, was he in a relationship 'more complicated than most'?

Kurt was snapped abruptly out his thoughts as David smacked his breakfast tray down across from him. Looking around the spacious cafeteria, Kurt found that it had quickly filled up in the time he had entered and gotten his own food.

Just how long had he been sitting there?

"Penny for your thoughts?" David smiled, already in the process of slicing up his eggs on his plate. Kurt smiled slightly and prodded at his own bowl of fruit.

"Unless you're thinking about Blaine, though," David mused, "you can keep those to yourself." At this Kurt did smile and lifted a chunk of cantaloupe to his lips. It was at this moment he spotted Wes standing in line with Blaine.

"Hey David?" He asked, eyes still trained on the two in line.

"Huh?" His friend grunted from behind a mouthful of bacon.

"Have you ever met Wes's girlfriend? I mean he has one, right?" He glanced over quickly at David to find the other boy looking at him as though he had grown a second head.

"That's kinda random." He stated eventually before reverting back to chewing. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason! It's just I invited him to go out with us last weekend and he seemed kind of down that he couldn't go. I mean, I, well, never mind. Forget I mentioned it." Kurt babbled as he looked up to find Blaine and Wes making their way over to the table.

He'd rather die than be caught in the act of trying to get the scoop on Wes.

"Morning!" Blaine chirped as he sat down next to Kurt like he did every other morning. Kurt smiled at him in greeting before stuffing more fruit into his mouth while trying to look innocent. Wes plopped down across from Blaine and yawned as he stabbed a straw on the table to remove it from the wrapper.

"Someone's tired!" David grinned as he observed Wes in his slightly sluggish movements. The boy in question nodded sleepily before taking a long drag of orange juice.

"I was up late with my lady." He smirked before digging into his cereal, causing Kurt to sit up just a bit straighter. He hoped the other two wouldn't notice.

They did.

David was the first one to catch him and shook his head. Nudging Wes with his shoulder, the other boy looked up, mouth filled to the point of exploding Cheerios everywhere.

"Up with your lady, eh?" Wes nodded and swallowed a few times before responding.

"Yup, was up till three. Longest we've ever gone!" At this small fact Kurt's mind kicked into overdrive. Was Wes physically with his girlfriend or was he simply saying they were on the phone till three? If it was the first, then did he sneak his girlfriend in? A lot of other guys in the dorm used this method and almost all of them were never caught. Then again what if it was the second; a very long phone call. Did that mean his girlfriend was far away?

"Sounds like you got yourself a new record to beat." Blaine teased with a smile to which Wes just rolled his eyes.

"We're pacing ourselves; it's hard enough as it is. Why rush things? She had time, I had time, it was worth losing sleep over." David snorted at this. Even though he had a girlfriend (Kurt knew for sure because he had met her) he still maintained the belief that no girl was ever worth losing sleep, or gaming hours, over.

The other three continued to joke around much to Kurt's delight. Every now and then either Blaine or David would throw seemingly throw him a bone in which Wes would answer about his relationship or girlfriend. Despite all this though, it was useless information.

Kurt Hummel wanted the good stuff, and he himself didn't even know what that consisted of.

"So you meeting up again tonight?" David asked, causing Kurt to noticeably perk up, much to his boyfriend's amusement.

"Yeah, around eight I think. Depends on where she's at; if she's at work then it'll most likely be around ten or something."

"That's great, man, tell her we say hey." Blaine added even though he was watching Kurt closely for some kind of reaction.

The countertenor already had a plan outlined in his mind.

He was going to meet this oh-so very elusive girlfriend.

* * *

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Mind filling me in?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt looked up from his English homework to find Blaine looking at him pointedly from across the table. The two had just left lunch together and had since then hunkered down in the library to get some last minute studying in before the weekend started.

"I saw you at breakfast; I know you well enough to know _something_ was going through your head." Blaine smirked, knowing full well that his boyfriend was about to put on a spectacular show of bullshitting.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kurt exclaimed lightly as he went back to his studying despite the deep blush that had blossomed on his neck, ears and cheeks.

"Are you sure? Cause to me it seemed like you were pretty interested in Wes this morning; so much so that I was slightly jealous." Blaine pretended to pout with the complete puppy dog package. Kurt internally cursed the older boy across from him and tried hard to focus on his textbook.

"I didn't think there was anything out of the ordinary; David still halfway choked on his sausage, Wes spattered everyone with toast crumbs, and you still tried to grope me beneath the table." Kurt explained with a small glare towards his boyfriend as he said the latter.

He had to admit he didn't mind it _that_ much.

"If you insist!" Blaine singsonged from across the way, a knowing smile on his face that he knew would get to Kurt sooner or later. From there the two relapsed back into a comfortable silence on Blaine's part and a rather nerve racking one for Kurt.

He knew he really was being ridiculous about this whole thing. Wes's life was his own and Kurt didn't need to know a single iota of it. He of course had things that no one else knew about him and was pretty sure there wasn't anyone beating themselves up to find out about them.

But why couldn't he just leave it be?

"She's real, right?" Kurt found himself blurting out to a very amused looking Blaine. "Wes's girlfriend – she's real, as in physically exists?" He nodded somewhat frantically as thought to assure himself. Blaine let out a light chuckle and leaned in closer across the table.

"I promise you, Kurt, that Wes's girlfriend does indeed physically exist."

"But how? I've never actually seen or heard about her except in passing, and even then it's brief. I met Jeremiah's girlfriend my first week here and I didn't even know him then!" Kurt babbled as he meticulously tidied up his workplace due to his sudden onset of nerves.

"I know how you feel; trust me. When I first got here, I went through the same thing." At this Kurt blinked, the words not quite making sense.

"Are we still talking about the same thing, here?" He questioned with a cock of his head to the side.

"We were discussing Wes's girlfriend, right?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah, we're on the same page." Blaine nodded.

"But what do you mean you went through the same thing?" Blaine laughed at this and motioned for Kurt to move in closer.

"When I transferred in, Wes had already been with his girlfriend for a year. David's told me pretty much everything I know, but other than that I don't have a lot. Even he's in the dark most of the time."

"But why?" Kurt questioned as his mind began racing to file away this new tid-bit of info. "Why is Wes so secretive about it?"

"Oh he's not secretive," Blaine shook his head with a slight scowl, "he's just cryptic when the topic comes up. What he said at breakfast was more than me and David could have hoped for."

"So you knew he wouldn't go out with us last weekend?" At this Blaine shook his head, much to Kurt's shock.

"Then why didn't you say something! I felt bad because he looked so sad!"

"I didn't think it'd matter to you this much." Blaine admitted with a small smile at his boyfriend's flustered state.

"It does matter, Blaine! I've been going around thinking Wes has been messing with us with his imaginary girlfriend!" At this Blaine did laugh, causing one of the elderly library assistants to shoot them a reprimanding look. He sent her an apologetic smile and shook his head at Kurt.

"I know it bugs you, but just give it time. We'll know all about it sooner or later." Kurt snorted at this and pulled his reading closer.

"That's best, worst piece of sage advice you've given me yet." Blaine laughed once again, this time passing it of off as a series of coughs so as not to be kicked out of the library.

Sometimes his boyfriend was just too cute.

* * *

The three of them watched with thinly veiled amusement as Wes shot from the Warbler's practice hall and made a break for the main corridor. They knew for a fact that Wes was _not_ running back to his dorm, but rather walking quite briskly.

He was actually in so much of a hurry that he forgot his gavel.

David held said object in his hand, lightly smacking it down into the palm of his other as he looked back and forth between Kurt.

"Do you think he'll realize he forgot it?" He asked, mischief evident in his voice. Kurt looked to Blaine who looked back at him before turning to David.

"A good friend would make sure he knows where his belongings are." Kurt pointed out lightly, his expression identical to David's.

"A _great_ friend would hand deliver any left behind items personally to make sure they are, in fact, returned to their proper owner." Blaine added, knowing full well where this was about to go.

"So we're all in full agreement that we should hand deliver Wes his gavel?" Both Blaine and Kurt shook their heads, causing an unusually large grin to spread across David's face.

"Very good then, meeting adjourned." He concluded with two hearty thunks of the wooden hammer on the table behind him.

* * *

Door frames were not meant for three people, especially if said three people were each trying to get an ear on the door. Blaine, being voted the shortest, followed by Kurt then David, were seemingly stacked atop each other as they tried in vain to hear what was going on inside Wes's room. As far as they could tell only their friend was in their alone; the only other noise seemed to be that of a radio, and even it was turned down low. The three of them exchanged looks, clearly wondering if this was such a good idea.

Where did common curiosity end and invasion of privacy begin?

Kurt bit his lip as he backed away from the door, followed quickly by Blaine and then reluctantly by David. There were guilty expressions all around.

"C'mon, man, you can stay with me till Wes is done; Geoff's already left for the weekend." Blaine gave David a pat on the back as he turned to head back to his own room, Kurt following closely behind. They were no further than five feet away when they heard a door swing open and each of them cringed.

"What are you guys doing?" Wes questioned, his tone full of genuine curiosity. David, Kurt and Blaine each exchanged sidelong glances until turning back around and plastering cheesy grins on their faces, each ready with an excuse on the tip of their tongue. David nudged Blaine forwards, obviously throwing him beneath the bus.

It was every man for himself.

"You forgot your gavel." Blaine smiled, pointing back to David and the wooden object in his hand. Kurt had never been so proud of his boyfriend, and made this clear by stepping up quickly next to Blaine.

"We figured you'd want it back before the next meeting; we know you like to intimidate the freshman with it." Kurt added, hoping the other two would catch on.

"Oh, well thanks," Wes said reaching out for his hammer, "you could have just knocked or something; didn't have to be creepers." The three boys all laughed slightly and exchanged knowing looks, wondering idly if Wes even knew what were going through their heads.

"We didn't want to interrupt your date." Blaine admitted with a shrug as he tried not to fidget. "Yeah, we weren't sure what you two were doing." David winked despite himself; he had to act cool and aloof, after all.

"Yeah, we know how annoying we can be sometimes." Kurt admitted even though he mostly pointed to just David, who shot him a slight glare as Blaine continued to smile. Wes shook his head at his friends' antics.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked, smirking slightly as each boy opposite perked up slightly at the offer.

"Well I _am_ your roomie, so therefore I don't need permission!" David stated matter-of-factly as he pushed past Wes and into their joint room, followed quickly by Blaine and Kurt who wore identical sheepish smiles. Wes just shook his head with a sigh and shut the door behind him.

He wasn't surprised when he turned around to find his roommate looking around their room for any kind of sign that would lead them to believe a female was there. Shaking his head, he motioned to Blaine and Kurt to have a seat somewhere and pushed David out of the way as he sat himself at his desk.

"I got a feeling that my gavel wasn't the only thing you came here for." Wes accused as he pushed some papers to the side and sat his gavel down before opening his laptop up and turning it on.

Silence was his only answer.

"C'mon, guys, I know you all better than that. We did play twenty questions this morning over breakfast." He sighed as he swiveled in his chair to face his schoolmates, and eyebrow quirked and waiting for an answer.

The three other boys all looked at each other before silently nominating David to be the bearer of bad news; he was the one who knew Wes the longest.

"Alright, you got us," David admitted as he sunk down onto his bed, "we're just really curious about your girl is all. You almost never talk about her and we've never seen her and quite frankly we thought she was imaginary for a while."At this Wes doubled over in laughter, his hand slapping the armrest slightly as he swiveled back and forth slightly.

"Wow, guys, seriously?" He asked, still laughing as he straightened up and turned to his computer to sign in. "I can't believe you all…" Though they couldn't see his face the other three boys knew he was smiling.

"We're really sorry…if that means anything." Kurt piped up, not quite sure what he was apologizing for. Wes didn't seem mad, so therefore no one needed to apologize, right?

It was all very confusing.

"If you wanted to know something you should have just asked," Wes shrugged with his back still to them, "I really wouldn't have minded."

"Well we didn't want to be impersonal," Blaine reasoned, "asking outright would have seemed like we were prying into your personal life."

"And creepin' outside my door is classified as what? Impersonal or prying?" Wes snorted as he spun back around to face them, his face sporting a smirk that made the others hang their heads in guilt. He laughed at the sight them, though not the extent he did as before. "What made you guys think you couldn't ask?"

"We just…well you never talked about her, so we figured it was an 'off limits' topic." David replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of neck.

"And we weren't even sure if you _were_ comfortable talking about her." Blaine added with an encouraging nod from Kurt.

"Wow, guys, wow," Wes sighed with a shake of his head, "for private school egg heads you all are really dense." He gave another chuckle and watched as the faces of his friends flushed red. "I never talked about my relationship because I didn't want to bore you guys to death with details. We didn't get any sleep after David got broke up with what's her name last year and god knows we couldn't rest until Blaine had told us every wonderful detail about Kurt that there was to know!" At this Blaine smacked a hand over his face in embarrassment and Kurt flushed even deeper than was humanly possible.

"Yeah, what _was_ her name…?" David mused across from them, apparently lost in thought about his ex-girlfriend.

"My point is," Wes rolled his eyes, "is that I just thought you all wouldn't want to hear it; I mean two of you _are_ gay."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kurt said lifting a finger in the air, feeling like he needed to put that out there. He felt Blaine hold back a laugh next to him.

"We're sorry, man, really we are. I guess we just got carried away a bit." David shrugged as the other two nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about it," Wes smiled as he waved them off and turned back to his laptop, "would you like to meet her?" He took the deafening silence of the room as a 'yes' and proceeded to sign into Skype, where he then pulled up a username none of the others could see from where they sat and waited as the dull ring of the video call filled the air. Seconds later the call was answered and Blaine, Kurt, and David got up from their seats and crowded around behind Wes, looking expectantly at the screen.

"Is she asian?" David asked quietly as the picture began to load, causing Wes to look over his shoulder at him incredulously.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Blaine and Kurt fought the urge to laugh as the screen suddenly shifted from black to a view of another room and a person.

"Hey!" Wes smiled, as he moved his computer around so as to get the perfect angle.

"_Hey! Long time, no see, huh?"_

"You could say that," Wes shrugged as he smiled and shook his head, "we have company tonight." He added with a nod behind where the girl on the other end could undoubtedly see his friends.

_"Is this the infamous trio I hear so much about?"_

"The one and only," Wes nodded as he clicked for the window to become full screen, causing his friends' smiles to widen as they got a better view of his girlfriend.

Honeydew green eyes set into a heart shaped face stared back at them as a set of full lips curled into a smile. A hand came into view to sweep back a chunk of ginger hued hair before waving slightly at the four of them.

"_Wynnie Depaul, pleasure to meet you!" _She laughed with a small shake of her head as David pushed himself even further into the frame.

"David Ross, m'lady." He introduced himself as the other rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you're not important." Wes mumbled as he once again shoved David aside as Kurt and Blaine stepped even further into view.

"This is Kurt and Blaine, the ones I was telling you about the other night." At this the two boys exchanged a glance, wondering just what was said about them.

_"Awww, you two _are_ cute together!" _Wynnie cooed from her head, promptly making Wes blush in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine smiled, "and thanks."

"And we're super glad you're real!" Kurt added, only causing Wes further embarrassment.

"_Uh, you're welcome? Wes will have to fill me in on that one." _She laughed with a gentle smile as Wes tried to regain his composure.

"There, that's the trio! They can leave now!" He urged as he swiveled in his chair and shooed the others from the room. "And I don't care if you're my roommate, out!" He said as he stopped David before he could begin and chased him out of the room via rolley chair. Making sure the door was shut all the way, he clicked the locked closed for good measure before returning to his desk, an apologetic smile on his face.

"_I like them, they're cute." _Wynnie teased as Wes just shook his head.

"Yeah, they're about as cute as bloody lawn mower blades."

* * *

**A/N: sooooo...first of all, thanks for reading if you made it this far! **

**Secondly, the ringtone I imagined for Wes's phone is Sweet Disposition by Temper Trap; it's just a cute song that I think is fitting. **

**Thirdly, I kinda left this open so if there's high demand for another chapter I can whip another one out. Sorry if my OC bothered anyone, but I was actually thinking about doing a separate story where she's more evolved/involved with everyone in Glee, including both Warblers and ND and how she met Wes, and really how she just came to be! So lemme know what you all think about that, and we'll see where this goes. :)**

**Thanks again for anyone who read and reviews/comments are highly appreciated and much loved! ~Fluff**

Assumption Malfunction


End file.
